An Unexpected Visit
by Netdeco
Summary: Lieutenant Thomas was a normal 16 year old boy on board The Explorer. Everything was going normal until a bomb was discovered. He was woken up only by the sounds of a warning siren. He has to escape a electromagnetic field from the explosion, which propels him towards an unmarked planet...


The Explorer (Escape Pod)

Years in Space: 2410

Date: 20th July 3240

I can't believe this is happening. After all of the safety procedures and checks, not ONE SINGLE PERSON discovered that we had a bomb on board until 1 hour ago.

Before the bomb was discovered, it was a pretty normal day. But when someone came across it, there was a widespread panic. Our captain had our top scientists try to disable the bomb but failed. It was obvious that we had a terrosist on board since day one. Since then, he told us to grab what we could.

I was the last to hear the news so I am in an escape pod by myself. I shouldn't even be in this thing since Im only 16. Im going crazy over that they left me without waking me up from my sleep. Those bastards. Wait till I get my revenge on them.

The ship itself wasn't an attacker. It was an explorer (Hence the name)

The ship that I am in right now is TINY compared to The Explorer.

Right now Im travelling as fast I can go to get out of the explosion zone that's marked on the ship's computer.

I tried making contact with the rest of the fleet, but they are nowhere to be seen.

At one point I had a pretty unusual incident. My ship's instruments picked up a signal coming a planet from not too far away. I even heard a voice that said "Spike!". I found the planet that the voice came from. Strangely, the planet is not mapped on our charts. I think I just found an undiscovered planet. An undiscovered planet that has LIFE.

The minute I saw that the planet wasn't marked on the charts, I had a panic attack. Also I went hyper. It's not everyday that you come across an undiscovered planet.

After I calmed down, I checked to see how far away from the explosion zone range I was.

I was just a few miles away from it when I saw a very bright light behind me. It was The Explorer. It Im in Space, I heard no sound.

Then something happened that I was totally not expecting: There was a shockwave from the blast that travelled towards me at amazing speeds.

I ran back to my seat and strapped my self in, not knowing what to expect. I turned my escape pod towards the planet that the voice came from.

"WARNING: ELECTROMAGNETIC FIELD APPROACHING" came out through the speakers from the computer. I didn't even have the chance to react or even put my shields up because right after the computer said that, I got a sudden burst of speed.

watch?v=pvQkom7zVkc (Start listening to either one of these three here)

watch?v=fR7XPE028b4

watch?v=4JTRK594sFI

(Start from the beginning if it doesn't start from there)

That's when I began looking frantically about for the ship's communication microphone so I could communicate with the planet, while strapped in.

It was very hard to move since I was going at very high speeds. I found the microphone, and grasped onto it so I would could stop being thrown about the place in my seat. And boy did my arms and shoulders hurt.

I spoke into the microphone, while speeding towards the planet at 5000 miles an hour.

"Hello? Anybody out there? This is Lieutenant Tom of The Explorer asking for immediate assistance. I am really in need of help. I am heading towards a planet that possibly has intelligent life on it" I spoke in a panicked voice.

All I heard was static. That's when I had an idea. If I go in orbit around the planet once, I could possibly escape the electromagnetic field. I would have to do a loop.

I pressed a button on my chair which made me move to the middle of the front window where the controls were. There was a wheel, and a joystick.

Since I am only 16, I had to go to flight school on board The Explorer, so I knew how to use these. All of this time, I could feel my heart racing.

I aimed the escape pod (it has no name at the moment) towards the planet, and went full speed.


End file.
